Bella's friend
by shiroosh345
Summary: One shot – what would've happened if one of Bella's vampire friends not a Cullen! would've kicked in Edward some sense... sarcastic, funny, and Edwad's getting a slap :P


**Bella's friend**

**One shot – what would've happened if one of Bella's vampire friends (not a Cullen!) would've kicked in Edward some sense...**

**Hope you'd like :)**

Though I've heard them with my own ears, I couldn't believe it myself. He was leaving her for _nothing!_

I brought into action my power, for a second wondering into Bella's future from her point of view.

She didn't eat, didn't drink.

She looked like pretty much like a zombie.

She laughed, 'cause a tall and younger boy next to her said something.

She rode on a motorcycle and flew from it, knocking herself in a tree.

She… jumped from a cliff?

Yes, she _will_ try to kill herself. In so many ways.

I shivered and I started to run. I ran after him, calling out his name just like did Bella did, 2 miles from where I stood. Though I tracked him _down_, not like her who's been wondering around and falling every step or two. My heart – my very dead heart – cried as the images replayed in my head. When I saw him, this moron, heartbreaking vampire, I jumped on him and knocked us both on the muddy ground.

"What have you done stupid vamp?" I growled, getting of him.

He looked at me – all the misery in the world was in his golden, stupid eyes. I hated him.

"You're a vampire, too, you know." He said in a miserable voice that matched his eyes.

"But I'm not _stupid!_" I yelled at him. "Do you understand what you've just done? Do you know what she's going to do?" I asked him, crossing my hand in my lap in anger. I wanted to kick him. Better – I wanted to slap him. Something – if I understood right – never happened to him befor.

"She's better off me. She'll be safe – " He tried to convince himself more than me.

"I doubt if she will _not_ try to kill herself in the next week." I said with venomous voice, loosing the photos I'd just seen in my head. I loved Bella – she was my only human friend – and if making her happy means a little suffer-time for her boyfriend, I'll do it.

He sucked some air into his lungs. "She _what?"_ his voice cracked with pure shock. That's a start.

"What you've just heard, little blood-sucker." Man, I loved to tease my one kind about those things. "So, if you don't want me to mangle you, go to her right away and beg that she'll forgive you. Beg for your live." I snarled.

He didn't move a single muscle. "She'll be OK, after a while. She won't do that." He said again, getting on my nerves.

"Forget that. Forget everything I said. I'm out of here." I spat some venom at my side, and ran toward Bella. After a minute or two, I saw her thin feature, 300 yards from me. I jumped four times, and stood in front of her, blocking her way.

She looked crazed, desperate. "Bella, Bella, relax." I hugged her.

"He's gone… Edward's gone…" she kept saying.

"No honey. He's not gone. He'll come back, I swear he will_." If he wants to live after this day_, I thought acidly. And then she started to cry. It killed me to see her like that, to see the Bella that helped me with every little thing, the Bella who told me it alright when Ben left for a month, the Bella… well, _my Bella _like that. It just killed me.

"No, he _won't_!" her voice cracked. "He doesn't love me. I'm not – not good enough." I kissed her head, starting to hate more and more this vamp called Edward-stupid-Cullen. No one would hurt Bella. Not if he wants his keep his life.

"Shut up, silly. You're the best._ He's_ not good enough, not you."

An hour or so went like this – I was begging her to listen to me, and she kept saying "he's gone."

After a second of thoughts, I grabbed her and lifted her to my lap. I started to run in vampire-speed till I saw the house, no more than 3 yards from us.

" – so you didn't… I don't know what to do anymore…" I heard Charlie's voice from inside the house – probably the kitchen.

I put Bella down and we walked – more like I dragged her – to her backyard. "Yo Charlie!" I shouted.

"Emmy?" he sounds confused.

"Charlie, help!" I called him. I heard his feet stumbled under something, and than he was in front of me, looking shocked for a second. Then he helped me drag Bella into the house and put her onto the couch.

"What'd happened?" He asked, looking at his daughter.

She mumbled. "He's gone." A few more time, too low so Charlie could hear her.

"Shh… you're home." I whispered to her. "It was stupid, and it was my fault." I was talking to Charlie now. "I – "

"She listened to me, Charlie." I suddenly heard the voice of Edward-not-so-stupid-anymore-Cullen. _Welcome back, asshole_. But I couldn't hide the satisfaction that was in me. Bella won't kill herself. She won't be miserable.

"What is that mean?" Charlie barked at him.

"It means that – " But he didn't finish his sentence. And, thank god, he never did. Because than, in that particularly moment, Bella's eyes popped-opened and she jumped off the couch and into Edward's arms. He buried his face in her hair, inhaling_. Stupid vamp_, I teased him, smiling in my thoughts.

"Charlie," I said, not looking away from them. "I think we should give them some privacy."

Charlie was tomato-red. Oh-ah. "What the hell – No way!" He shouted. "What just happened here?" he demanded.

"It's a long story, Charlie." I patted his shoulder. "Let's go. I heard that Harry Clearwater invited you to the Res." I smiled at him. He looked puzzled for a second.

"Oh, right. The Res." And then he looked at Bella. She looked… stress. _Wonder why_, I growled in my thoughts. Edward lowered his head in shame.

"But, Emmy, you're going to live too?" Charlie asked, glaring at Edward.

"Not for long – just an hour or so. Mom wants me to clean my room." I made up an excuse, shrugging. "than I'll be here so we could do some homework together." Charlie accidentally touched my nose with his bare, human hands whilst he got up. I stopped breathing, not moving a muscle. I heard Edward chuckle.

_You're the most idiot, moron, stupid creature in this world Edward. And if you won't make it up for her, I swear I'll -_

"OK. I'll be here in seven." And with that, Charlie left the house.

I breathed again. "Next time when you're gonna do something _that stupid_, give me a heads up." I slapped him, a smug smile covering my face._ Now you can't say that nobody ever slapped you, _I winked at him. He still looked a bit shocked with me. _Good._

"Em!" Bella called at me, horrified for some reason. Maybe she thought that I would cut his head off too. _Hmm…_

"He disserves that." I simply said, and got out of the house.


End file.
